La magia di Thor
by La Dea Del Caos
Summary: Loki è il più erudito di Asgard ma non sa proprio tutto...


**LA MAGIA DI THOR**

La festa era stata rumorosa, lunga e innaffiata da buon idromele, insomma, una vera e propria festa asgardiana. Alla luce calda di decine di bracieri, gli invitati sedevano intorno a lunghe tavolate imbandite di carne arrostita, frutta e dolci scambiandosi battute e raccontandosi storie via via sempre più incredibili. Scrosci di risa di tanto in tanto coprivano il suono della musica; una brezza dolce e gentile proveniva dall'esterno facendo dondolare lievemente gli stendardi appesi al muro.  
Thor sembrava tra i più divertiti, le sue risate fragorose si potevano sentire da una parte all'altra della sala mentre scambiava battute coi suoi più cari amici. Al contrario, suo fratello Loki era in disparte e tra tutti si distingueva per il contegno men che meno asgardiano. Lui non amava il fracasso delle feste che si tenevano nel Valhalla, non attaccava i cosciotti di agnello come se fosse una fiera, non rideva sguaiatamente, non mangiava con le mani. Diversamente da suo fratello, usava le posate con garbo, parlava con grazia e sorrideva poco.  
Per quelle ragioni non era considerato il massimo della compagnia durante le feste.  
Non poteva farci niente se si sentiva diverso da tutti loro e se non poteva fare a meno di considerarli un branco di barbari ottusi, in realtà si era sempre domandato come era possibile che proprio quelli fossero gli Asi, gli dei supremi dei Nove Mondi, un consesso di ragazzoni dediti alla sbronza che boriosamente si raccontavano storie incredibili. In fondo, dopo il primo momento di choc, era stato lieto di scoprire che lui non era come loro, che non era della loro stessa natura animalesca. Piluccò il cibo nel piatto e inarcò un sopracciglio pensandoci, non che essere un Gigante del Ghiaccio fosse molto meglio, erano una razza elementare che si nascondeva tra la desolazione di Jotunheim e che lo avevano disconosciuto per il solo fatto di essere della dimensione sbagliata. Grande errore! Poteva essere piccolo per i loro standard ma di certo il suo cervello era più grande dei loro messi insieme. Forse era stato un bene, però, che si fossero liberati di lui o avrebbe finito col detronizzare suo padre Laufey e prendersi il suo trono… con lui al comando Jotunheim avrebbe potuto averla vinta su quel gruppo di sbevazzoni asgardiani.

"Fratello! Non ti stai divertendo?" Thor si sedette accanto a lui facendo planare la sua grande mano sopra alla spalla di Loki che mancò poco sputasse il boccone nel piatto.

"Fratello… ti prego… sto cercando di mangiare…" Rispose acido tossicchiando.

"Lo vedo… ma mangiare da soli e non parlare con nessuno non è bello! Suvvia, raccontaci pure tu qualche storia divertente!"

"Non sono noto per essere un gran bardo…" Borbottò Loki.

Thor sospirò: - "Sei sempre il solito! Per qualche momento potresti smettere di pensare a come conquistare i Nove Mondi e lasciarti andare ad un po' di festa. Quando ti riprenderai dalla sbronza loro saranno ancora lì ad aspettarti…"  
Loki alzò un sopracciglio e poi mandò giù il boccone: - "Forse… più tardi…" Rispose tanto per liberarsi di Thor.

La festa proseguì ancora a lungo e come previsto Loki non fece alcun tentativo di immergersi nelle chiacchiere ne' cercò più il fratello per raccontargli delle sue storie. D'altra parte, che cosa avrebbe potuto raccontare? Lui non era un guerriero, non aveva ucciso nemici unicamente con la spada e quando era accaduto che fosse sceso in battaglia si era sempre avvalso della magia per averla vinta sugli antagonisti. Gli asgardiani non lo apprezzavano anche per quello, per il fatto di far ricorso alla magia per poter vincere una battaglia.

Non fece caso a ciò che accadeva intorno a sé e prima che la festa terminasse, si alzò e se ne andò sapendo che nessuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza.

Tornare nelle sue stanze fu un po' come rinascere; il silenzio, la frescura della notte, la penombra, bastò quello per farlo sorridere di nuovo, si liberò del mantello e accese un lume, afferrò uno dei suoi pesanti libri rilegati con cura, lo aprì a caso e si accomodò sul letto leggendo attentamente riga dopo riga. Non seppe per quanto tempo era rimasto così ma quel momento di pace fu interrotto dai colpi secchi sulla sua porta. Alzò gli occhi e sospiro: - "Vieni avanti…"

Thor spalancò la porta, entrò richiudendola di colpo alle sue spalle: - "Perché te ne sei andato così all'improvviso?" Chiese senza convenevoli.

- "Qualcuno se n'è accorto a parte te?" Loki chiese tranquillamente chiudendo il libro e mettendolo da parte  
- "Uhm… non lo so…" Thor rispose grattandosi la barba.

- "Quindi non ho fatto torto a nessuno se non ai miei libri per non essere rientrato prima."  
- "Sei pedante!" Il Dio del Tuono rispose lasciandosi cadere su uno sgabello.

- "Infantile!" Loki borbottò alzandosi dal letto e avvicinandosi alla finestra. La scarsa illuminazione proiettò la sua lunga ombra sul muro opposto. – "Devi dirmi qualcosa? Altrimenti avevo cose più interessanti da fare che non parlare con te!"  
- "Se tu fossi meno interessato ai tuoi libri e alla tua magia e un po' più al mondo che ti circonda avresti forse notato come Lady Sigyn ti stava guardando…" Thor annunciò quasi con petulanza.  
- "Lieto di saperlo" Loki controbattè gelidamente.

- "Ciò non ti interessa?" Thor parve perplesso.  
- "Neanche un po'!" Il fratello rispose con noncuranza afferrando il libro e rimettendolo con cura al suo posto.  
- "Ne… neanche un po'! Ma dico fratello, ti è dato di volta il cervello? Ti lamenti sempre che nessuno ti considera, che sei un escluso, che nessuno vuole la tua compagnia e poi quando qualcuno la cerca tu lo ignori! Sei strano… ma tanto!" Thor si alzò di scatto incredulo.  
- "Pensavo che fosse evidente che sono strano… anzi no! Non sono strano, sono proprio diverso…"  
- "No!" Thor ne bloccò immediatamente il discorso. – "No fermo… Non ricominciare col discorso che tu sei uno Jotun e ad Asgard ti odiano per questo…"  
Loki lo fissò come se non avesse capito il discorso: - "No! In realtà, non mi riferivo a quello!"  
Il fratello lo guardò come se non capisse: - "No?"  
Loki scosse la testa e si voltò guardando il panorama sottostante. Rimase a lungo in silenzio come se meditasse la risposta: - "Ad Asgard dicono che io sono colto, che so molte cose ma invero, non conosco tutto…"  
Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia senza capire ma rimase in silenzio sperando che il fratello si spiegasse. Loki si portò le mani dietro alla schiena e continuò a parlare, tranquillamente a bassa voce: - "Ho passato molto tempo sui libri, più del dovuto probabilmente e così non ho avuto quello per fare molte esperienze…"  
Thor ci pensò un attimo, poi una lampadina si accese: - "Vuoi dire che tu…."  
Benchè Loki si considerasse profondamente diverso da Thor, era indubbio il fatto che tra i due vi fosse una comprensione sovrannaturale, al limite della telepatia. Si voltò e annuì.  
Solitamente Thor avrebbe accolto la notizia con una risata fragorosa ma inaspettatamente, invece, si limitò a sorridere quasi dolcemente: - "Capisco…"  
Loki si sedette sul bordo del letto e Thor lo imitò accomodandosi accanto a lui. Dopo qualche attimo le labbra del più giovane dei fratelli si inarcarono appena in un sorrisetto malizioso: - "Tu dici che io non noto mai nulla, che non mi guardo mai in giro ma la verità è che alla festa c'era qualcun altro che mi guardava con interesse a parte Lady Sigyn".

Thor ci riflettè, Loki lo lasciò fare ma dopo qualche attimo puntò un dito dritto contro il petto del fratello: - "Tu, fratello!"  
Thor sgranò gli occhi e poi scoppiò in una risata genuina: - "Oh no… ti sbagli proprio! Non certo io!"

Loki annuì senza smettere di sorridere sicuro di sé: - "Puoi dire tante cose di me, fratello, ma non che io non sappia valutare le persone ne' che non ne afferri le intenzioni al volo. Non è certo per qualche trucchetto di magia che voi asgardiani mi considerate pericoloso!"  
Tutta l'allegria scivolò via dal volto di Thor: - "Tu stai scherzando vero?"  
- "Ti sembro in vena di scherzare?" Loki alzò le sopracciglia finemente disegnate assumendo un'espressione perplessa.  
- "Onestamente, fratello… non so mai quando dici sul serio e quando no… Ma ora mi sembri pericolosamente serio."  
- "Lieto che ogni tanto anche tu sappia distinguere le cose…"  
- "Ho paura di chiederti a cosa stai pensando…" Thor borbottò.  
Loki sorrise ancora con un'espressione a metà tra il malizioso e il cattivo, allungò una mano e accarezzò la guancia irsuta del fratello: - "Non me lo chiedere… Ti conviene…" All'improvviso lo attirò a sé per un bacio lieve ma insistente. Lo lasciò andare poco dopo, mordicchiandosi le labbra soddisfatto crogiolandosi nell'espressione allibita del fratello.  
- "Ch… che fai?" Thor non trovò di meglio che chiedere:  
- "Ti bacio!" Rispose Loki con ovvietà.  
- "No, questo l'ho capito! Ma perché?" Thor si sentì tremendamente stupido a chiederlo ma la lingua si era mossa prima del suo cervello.  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle: - "Così, volevo sapere che sapore avevano le labbra del più grande contafrottole di Asgard… dopo me, beninteso…"

Thor ruggì: - "Ti prendi gioco di me?"  
Il fratello lo guardò con sguardo docile, sbattè le palpebre e sorrise inerme: - "Oh no fratello, se volessi prendermi gioco di te lo farei con una platea davanti…"  
- "Non ci riprovare!" Thor rispose cercando di allontanarsi.  
Loki poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla, bastò quel gesto gentile per farlo desistere: - "La tua reazione è spropositata per quello che è accaduto… ciò vuol dire semplicemente che ho colpito nel segno ed in fondo era quello che volevi pure tu ma tu sei il grande Thor, il principe di Asgard, l'emblema della virilità degli Asi e non puoi certo cadere nel tranello di desiderare un altro uomo, men che meno tuo fratello…"  
- "Quanto hai bevuto stasera?" Thor cercò di ribattere.  
- "Lo sai che tra le cose che mi vengono rinfacciate c'è quella di bere l'idromele ghiacciato?" Sorrise e mosse elegantemente una mano. – "Un vezzo da Jotun… Ma vuol pure dire che non bevo mai abbastanza da ubriacarmi."  
- "Temo che stasera tu abbia esagerato…" Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia  
- "Mai stato più sobrio di così". Loki rispose prontamente.  
Il fratello lo guardò poco convinto e Loki sorrise in quel suo modo inconfondibile facendo brillare i suoi incredibili occhi verdi. – "Non c'è niente di male in ciò che provi…" Riprese a parlare con voce vellutata e tentatrice: - "Anzi… ancor di più dimostri la tua virilità se non puoi contenerla neanche davanti a me. E del resto… non vuoi aiutare il tuo piccolo fratellino a capire? A progredire sulla strada della conoscenza? Vuoi forse lasciarmi nel buio dell'ignoranza?"  
- "Credo, fratello, che tu abbia male interpretato la cosa… Non sono io a cui ti devi rivolgere ma ad una donna…" Fece per allontanarsi ma ancora una volta Loki lo seppe fermare con un semplice, elegante gesto della mano.  
- "Mi rendo conto che nel tuo mondo le cose sono univoche… o sono bianche o sono nere ma nel mio non è così… Il mio è il mondo della magia dove ogni cosa può essere tutto o il suo contrario, potrei trasformarti in una donna e risolvere così il problema ma non ti voglio così tanto male da privarti della gioia della conoscenza…"  
- "Non oseresti tanto!" Thor lo guardò allarmato.  
Loki sorrise cattivo: - "Ne sei davvero sicuro?"  
No, Thor non poteva affatto esserne certo. Loki era il dio dell'inganno, della malizia, della discordia, autore degli scherzi più atroci che si fossero mai visti ad Asgard e di certo non ci avrebbe messo nulla a trasformarlo veramente in una donna.  
Il fratello tornò a guardarlo con quell'espressione docile tanto pericolosa sul suo volto: - "Non ti obbligo." Voltò la testa verso la porta. – "Sei libero di andartene se proprio non vuoi saperne ma lasceresti il nodo ancora da sciogliere. Non sottovalutare la mia arte, sono un mago e nei miei tanti anni di apprendistato ho imparato come leggere l'animo delle persone al pari dei miei libri e ti dico, Thor Odinsson, che tu bruci dal desiderio di avermi, che hai passato notti insonni a rigirarti nel letto chiedendoti se fosse lecito anche solo pensarlo, che ti sei fermato tante, troppe volte ad un solo passo dal venire a parlarne con me, che la vergogna e la consapevolezza ti hanno scavato dentro, hanno corroso la tua corazza così tanto che ora il tuo desiderio è completamente esposto, agli occhi di chi sa vedere… in primis, quelli di tuo fratello".  
- "Non ghiacciare più l'idromele, fratello… ti da alla testa…" Thor rispose ottusamente.  
Loki scosse la testa con un'espressione superiore e snob: - "D'accordo… Ne prendo atto…" Si alzò e con grande nonchalance si sfilò la pesante tunica, la posò sulla spalliera di una sedia e si slegò i lucidi capelli neri fino a quel momento trattenuti a coda da una fascia dorata.  
-"Visto che le cose stanno così…" Prese a sbottonarsi la camicia. – "Puoi anche andare, desidero andare a dormire…"

Thor rimase fermo sul letto ad osservarlo come impietrito e Loki inarcò le sopracciglia: - "Mi hai sentito? Puoi andare..."  
Il fratello tornò in sé di colpo e si alzò di scatto: - "Non mi puoi trattare come uno dei tuoi servi…"  
Loki si fermò dallo sbottonare i tanti piccoli bottoni della camicia e scosse la testa: - "Allora che cosa vuoi? Se rimani dovrai fare quello che voglio io ma tu non vuoi e non te ne vuoi neppure andare. I miei libri sono una migliore compagnia di te, stupido gigante biondo!"  
Il dio dell'inganno non riuscì quasi a terminare la frase che si trovò scaraventato contro il muro con due occhi azzurri che folgoravano e lo fissavano da vicino. Sorrise soddisfatto della reazione: - "Ouch… Non potevi semplicemente dire che dissentivi?"  
Thor gli afferrò la mandibola stringendo lievemente: - "Taci!"  
Loki sorrise e ancora cercò di parlare: - "Perché me lo chi…." Non potè finire la frase neanche quella volta perché Thor gli serrò le labbra in un bacio prepotente mordendogliele fino quasi a farle sanguinare.  
Quando si separarono Loki sorrise soddisfatto pulendosi il sangue dalle labbra con la manica della camicia: - "Sei ancora vivo! Non sono velenoso, hai visto?" Sorrise beffardamente. Non contento allungò le mani verso l'armatura del fratello: - "Tuttavia trovo che tu sia decisamente scomodo con questa ferraglia addosso.."  
- "Ferraglia?" Ruggì di nuovo Thor. – "La mia armatura ferraglia?"  
- "In questa circostanza la trovo decisamente inutile…" Un gesto rapido del suo polso e l'armatura scomparve da Thor per appoggiarsi ordinatamente ai piedi della seggiola dove già Loki aveva posato la sua tunica: - "Ora va molto meglio!" Sorrise compiaciuto.  
- "Fratello ti avverto… smettila con la tua magia…" Thor sembrò contrariato  
- "Altrimenti che fai? Mi picchi come quando eravamo piccoli oppure corri dalla mamma a piangere che Loki ti ha fatto scomparire il tuo giocattolo preferito?" Ridacchiò perfidamente.

Thor fremette e Loki lesse nei suoi occhi una gamma eterogenea di sensazioni: rabbia, frustrazione ma anche qualcosa di nuovo che si sarebbe potuto dire eccitazione. Insistette cercando ostinatamente di portare il fratello al punto di rottura: - "Dunque… che farai? Uscirai da questa stanza così come sei? Se ti vedesse qualcuno, che cosa potrebbe pensare? Oppure farai ciò che stai esattamente pensando di fare, ovvero mettermi a tacere?" Sorrise sornione.  
- "Non mi provocare…" La voce di Thor suonò molto bassa.  
- "Non lo sto già facendo?" Loki allungò la mano per accarezzargli la clavicola ma lui la afferrò al volo stringendo il polso delicato: - "Non mi toccare!"  
- "Hai paura?" Loki lo fissò ancora con aria divertita.  
- "No!" Thor rispose quasi stizzito.  
- "Allora ti vergogni!"  
- "Stai scherzando vero?"  
- "Può darsi ma tu mi sembri proprio in una brutta situazione!" Nonostante tutto Loki sembrava pienamente padrone della circostanza.  
- "Perché giochi col fuoco, fratello?" Thor lo fissò improvvisamente serio.  
- "Perché il ghiaccio mi annoia!" Fu la risposta quasi casuale.  
- "Potresti rimpiangerne le conseguenze!"  
- "… è brutto rendersi conto di aver sempre voluto qualcosa e di essersela sempre negata volontariamente, non trovi?" Loki lo fissò come se potesse leggergli l'anima. – "Pensi forse che non mi sia mai reso conto di quante volte mi hai fissato di traverso quando credevi che io non ti vedessi? O che nessuno mi sia mai venuto a dire che cercavi di me quando non venivo con te e gli altri nelle vostre escursioni? O che quando ci è capitato di pernottare in insieme, sei convinto che non ti abbia mai scrutato tra le ciglia, fingendo di dormire? Non ti abbia mai visto fissarmi assorto come se volessi far qualcosa ma infine ci rinunciassi? Oppure qua…."  
Thor gli lasciò il polso di colpo e agilmente gli afferrò la nuca: - "Taci…" Mormorò e lo zittì con un bacio aggressivo aggredendolo fino a farlo sbattere di schiena contro il materasso. Nella foga del bacio Thor non poté vedere lo sfavillio soddisfatto negli occhi del fratello.  
Loki lo abbracciò trionfante, non ebbe bisogno della sua magia ne' l'avrebbe comunque usata per ottenere ciò che accadde dopo. Un attimo prima Thor ancora ringhiava ribellandosi all'inevitabile, un momento dopo lo teneva saldamente sotto di sé incombendo con la sua mole. La differenza abissale di temperatura tra i due fece rabbrividire Thor e infiammare Loki.

Loki non fece alcun tentativo di liberarsi, sfacciatamente, al contrario, si mosse sotto di lui evidenziando quanto più possibile la linea slanciata e fragile del suo corpo, fissò Thor con una luce gelidamente decisa nei suoi occhi verdi esaltati infinitamente dalla massa dei lucidi capelli neri scompigliati intorno al suo viso pallido.  
- "Non guardarmi in quel modo!" Thor comandò.  
- "Ti disturba?" Loki parve del tutto a suo agio in quella strana posizione subordinata.  
- "Mi innervosisce!" Borbottò il fratello.  
- "Fammela pagare allora!" Loki sorrise sfrontatamente.  
Thor non se lo fece ripetere ne' Loki fece mostra del dolore che provò. Per niente al mondo si sarebbe mostrato debole in quella circostanza. Tutta la sua sfacciataggine, la sua sicurezza, la sua convinzione di aver previsto ogni cosa non lo avevano preparato a ciò che stava provando. Graffiò la schiena di Thor imponendosi di non lasciarsi sfuggire un solo lamento ma piuttosto, di fingere il massimo divertimento. In fondo era pur sempre il Dio dell'Inganno e avrebbe finto, finto che fosse stata una passeggiata. Si avventò sulle labbra del fratello ma in quell'attimo infinitesimale in cui i loro occhi entrarono in contatto, Thor sembrò rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo, della sofferenza di Loki e senza chiedere nulla, rallentò divenendo attento e dolce. Il tempo svanì, avrebbero potuto essere pochi minuti od ore intere, questo Loki non lo sapeva; ciò che improvvisamente realizzò fu che per la prima volta scorreva qualcosa di vivo e di caldo in lui, non era l'evidente condizione fisica ma era invece qualcosa di ancora più intimo che arrivava alla sua anima. Invece della soddisfazione per aver fatto cedere Thor sentì qualcosa di più vivo ancora, la consapevolezza di essere amato, in quel momento, non solo desiderato ma anche amato per quello che era. A Thor non importava che lui fosse uno Jotun, che vivesse perennemente sotto le false spoglie di un asgardiano ma che in realtà la sua pelle fosse blu, i suoi occhi rossi e nelle sue vene scorresse sangue freddo. Non importava che fosse un figlio adottato, che fosse poco prestante, che per gli standard di Asgard fosse un pessimo spadaccino. L'unica cosa realmente importava era che erano insieme, che finalmente si erano ritrovati per come avrebbero sempre voluto essere e niente di ciò che stava accadendo suonava stonato. Non si sarebbero detti parole dolci ne' si sarebbero fatti promesse, non ce n'era bisogno, ogni cosa era stata già detta negli sguardi e nei baci.  
Tutto si confuse ancora di più: Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim… i Nove Mondi interi si fusero, svanirono e si ricomposero in nuove forme dove non c'erano più divisioni, ne' Loki con la sua malizia, ne' Thor con la sua irruenza ma un'unica creatura che per pochi attimi visse alimentata dalle loro emozioni.  
A Loki parve di emergere nuovamente da una lunga apnea, solo in quel momento si rese conto del peso di Thor addosso a lui, ansimante, la testa nascosta tra il suo collo e la spalla. Ebbe quasi timore di muoversi, non lo fece, rimase immobile finchè non fu il fratello a spostarsi e a ricadere pesantemente di lato sul letto. Thor guardò il soffitto, muto e meditabondo.  
Lo fissò curioso ma per la prima volta non ebbe a fare una battuta sarcastica.  
- "Perché mi stai fissando?" Thor ruppe il silenzio senza smettere di guardare in alto.  
- "Mi domandavo… come stai…" Loki rispose con grande semplicità.  
- "Confuso." Fu la risposta altrettanto stringata.  
- "Mi odierai…" La voce di Loki suonò neutra, come se avesse semplicemente affermato l'ovvio.  
- "Può darsi…"  
- "Capisco… Si odiano sempre coloro che ci mettono davanti alle realtà inconfessabili…"  
Thor si alzò dal letto e lentamente si rivestì: - "Risparmiami la tua filosofia, fratello…"

Loki appoggiò la testa ad una mano e lo seguì con lo sguardo sorridendo comprensivo: - "Non potrò mai essere più spietato della tua anima quando, molto presto, ti renderai conto di desiderare di venirmi a cercare ancora e nessuna donna avrà mai più potere di me su di te. Oh, non ho fatto nessun incantesimo, stai pure tranquillo…"  
Sorrise davanti allo sguardo preoccupato del fratello. – "Neppure io con tutta la mia sapienza magica avrei potuto evocare ciò che tu hai saputo creare poco fa. Hai fatto una magia di cui sei rimasto vittima, fratello… E desidererai ripeterla ancora, ancora e ancora e sai già che non potrà mai funzionare se non con me. Buonanotte fratello… dormi bene…"  
Thor lo ascoltò silenziosamente, già vittima della confusione. – "Non so se odiarti o amarti… credo che lo deciderò dopo una notte di sonno… Buonanotte fratello…"  
Uscì dalla stanza richiudendo piano piano la porta dietro alle sue spalle.  
Loki spense il lume e sorrise nel buio della stanza. Non aveva bisogno della magia per conoscere il futuro.


End file.
